1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bowed stringed instrument bowing exercise apparatus, and more particularly, to a bowing exercise apparatus for string instruments.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Bowed stringed instrument is one of the favorite musical instruments with the features of beautiful tone and excellent emotional expression, and thus it is an ideal solo musical instrument. In the past few centuries, bowed stringed instrument has been welcome by musicians and audience. As the level of tone determines the size, thickness and tension of a string, a shorter, finer and tenser string produces a higher tone. Each string is extended from the bottom of the string to an end of a fingerboard across a bridge and fixed by a nut. In the principle of making sounds, the strings are bowed or plucked, so that the air in the bowed stringed instrument body is vibrated to produce sounds through resonance.
When an operator bows the strings to play a bowed stringed instrument, the operator's hands often shake such that the strings are bowed in an arc curve. If it is necessary to bow the strings in a straight line or in any other path steadily without shaking, then the operator has to practice bowing while imagining the bowing track. The operator needs to coordinate muscles at different parts of the body stably and flexibly in order to control bowing the strings in an ideal track and produce beautiful sounds.
In general, people practice and learn how to play a bowed stringed instrument by using an aid installed at the position of bowing the bowed stringed instrument. As disclosed in Taiwan Pat. No. 585337 entitled “Bowing aid of cello/bowed stringed instrument”, the operation of bowing the strings is limited to a linear motion, but such arrangement causes inconvenience for changing the strings. As disclosed in Taiwan Pat. Publication No. 200529172 entitled “bowed stringed instrument bowing auxiliary device”, Taiwan Utility Model No. M433618 entitled “Musical instrument exercise auxiliary device” and Taiwan Utility Model No. M275504 entitled “Bowed stringed instrument bowing exercise reminder”, a barrier wall is provided for a performer to bow the strings of a bowed stringed instrument, the bowed stringed instrument bow is moving within a range from a bridge to a fingerboard and perpendicular to the strings. However, the bowed stringed instrument bow still has up-and-down shaking spaces, so that a stable bowing motion cannot be practiced easily.
In addition, the position of bowing the strings of a bowed stringed instrument is fixed after the auxiliary equipment is set at the bowed stringed instrument, and the front and rear bowing positions cannot be changed flexibly, and the bowing exercise for different tone positions cannot be achieved.
Therefore, it is an important and urgent subject to improve performers' capability of keeping their hands stable in a bowing operation while playing a straight bow or changing strings in a performance, and allow the performers to practice the bowing exercise for different tone positions.
In view of the aforementioned problems, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally designed and developed a bowed stringed instrument bowing exercise apparatus in hope of overcoming the aforementioned problems of the prior art.